The goal of this project is to isolate and characterize the agent responsible for a disease recently detected in rabbits, described the clinical course, define the lesions, study the mode of transmission, and define the host range. Work so far indicates that the agent is a virus, the target tissue is muscle, and the only known susceptible host is the rabbit. Work has been suspended pending availability of space and technical support.